Look into my eyes
by Mlle Hatake
Summary: Entre Naruto et Neji, tout semble clair. Malgré leurs quotidiennes disputes, ils s'aiment. Pourtant, le jour où ils se font surprendre, tout bascule. Comment résister à la société rétive ? Comment rester ensemble alors que la Guerre se prépare ? Que peuvent-ils faire pour préserver leur fragile relation ? [One-shot, yaoi, NaruNeji]


**Hey everybody !**

**J'ai pris pas mal de temps à écrire ce one-shot, et voilà, le moment de consécration, où j'écris l'en-tête *ENFIN !* **

**Par pas mal de temps, j'entends une semaine et demi. Depuis le début des vacances, en fait. **

**Au début je voulais faire quelque chose de triste, qui laisse un goût amer à la fin. Je crois que c'est toujours un peu amer, mais j'ai surtout vu que c'est terriblement et pathétiquement sentimental. Je me suis laissé porter par mes idées en écrivant les dialogues, les introspections (légères) des personnages. Mais bon, je trouve tout de même que ça respire l'amour impossible, le truc un peu fluffy sur les bords. Bref. Ce sera donc du pathétique sentimental ninja triste *tu vis de créer un style, félicitations***

**Quelques infos plus terre-à-terre : j'ai eu l'idée de départ en lisant les paroles (traduites bien sûr, parce que moi et l'anglais, ça fait 0,5) de Demons d'Imagine Dragons. C'est pour cela que vous pourrez retrouver quelques une de ces paroles au fil du texte.**

**L'univers est celui original de Naruto Shippuden, le couple, NaruNeji, le rating M parce que j'aime bien écrire des lemons *c'est normal, c'est normal* Et... en décrivant un contexte hautement homophobe, j'ai ne pas vraiment suivi le monde IC, en toute connaissance de cause. Sinon, pour le reste, tout est censé coller au manga.**

**Sur ce bonne lecture, enjoy, tout le bazar qui vous souhaite de passez un bon moment en lisant !**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Look into my eyes<strong>_

.

.

.

.

.

_**When the days are cold**_

_**And the cards all fold**_

_**And the saints we see**_

_**Are all made of gold**_

_**.**_

- Je ne peux pas te faire venir chez moi, Naruto ! s'écria Neji, furieux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu risque ? Ta petite famille sait très bien que je suis un ami d'enfance !

- Et alors ? Tu ne peux pas te retenir bien longtemps de me toucher quand on est ensemble, tu ne sais pas mentir !

- Tu as honte ? grogna Naruto.

- Bien sûr que non !

- Evidemment ! Tu ne veux jamais qu'on se rencontre hors de chez moi !

- Et pourtant on le fait, ce qui prouve que je te concède déjà assez de choses !

- Tu as honte, Neji !

- Si on s'affichait, on serait rejeté par tout le monde. Tu t'imagines l'enfer que ce serait ? On ne serait plus entourés que par les regards hostiles de nos amis !

- Nos vrais s'amis ne verraient pas la différence ! Et puis, ceux qui nous repousseront, on s'en moque !

- Et ma famille, alors ? Tu ne peux imaginer ce qu'elle ferait ! Cracha le brun.

- On n'a qu'à les oublier ?! Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent !

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? J'appartiens à un Clan, je ne peux pas m'en séparer comme ça !

- Ils sont tous des vestiges revêches des temps passés…

- Stop. Tu vois Hinata ? Elle est tout sauf cela. Et ce n'est pas la seule.

- Eh bien, quoi ? Je m'en moque d'Hinata, de nos amis, de tout le monde si on peut être ensemble.

- Tais-toi ! hurla Neji, choqué par le quasi-blasphème que venait de proférer Naruto.

- Non ! Toi, tu ne comprends rien !

- Pardon ? J'ai tort de te dire que ce qui nous lie n'est pas aussi important que tous les gens qui nous entourent ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu ne voudras bientôt plus qu'on se voie, même chez moi !

- C'est ce qui risque d'arriver, oui !

- Attends… souffla Naruto.

- Je tiens à toi autant sinon plus que tu ne tiens à moi, mais je pense à nos amis et au village, avant nous.

- Neji !

_**.**_

_**When your dreams all fail**_

_**And the ones we hail**_

_**Are the worst of all**_

_**And the blood's run stale**_

_**.**_

Son ombre était projetée au sol par les seuls lampadaires à la lumière trouble qui éclairaient la nuit profondément silencieuse. L'air était frais et pourtant lourd, chargé des senteurs multiples et tenaces qui montaient de la partie basse du village. Le jeune homme marcha lentement jusqu'au bord du parapet, et s'accouda à la barrière. De là, il était encore au cœur de la ville et pourtant il pouvait la contempler, toujours lumineuse, même endormie.

Le visage du garçon était fermé, ses mains halées pendaient dans le vide. Son cœur, partagé entre le regret et la solitude.

Gravés dans la montagne face à lui, les visages des plus grands shinobis le considéraient placidement. Le contour de leurs yeux inexpressifs, de leurs lèvres à jamais figées dans le roc semblaient persuader Naruto qu'ils savaient des choses que lui ignorait. Il fixa le visage de son père. Celui-ci ne l'aiderait pas, cette fois.

Ils ne serraient jamais heureux. Lui, était recherché à cause de la puissance terrifiante qu'il renfermait et serait sans doute l'objet d'une guerre imminente qui opposerait les cinq nations à la plus grande des organisations criminelles. Neji était et serait toujours le ninja de génie retenu par sa famille inflexible.

_On n'a qu'à les oublier ?! Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent !_

Comme avait-il pu dire cela ? C'était naïf.

Il voulait juste avoir Neji à lui, il voulait qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble, sans craindre le rejet. Depuis les quelques mois où ils partageaient plus que de l'amitié, ils avaient toujours dû se cacher, et l'Hyuga était toujours craintif quand à leurs rencontres dans le village. Sur ses gardes, vite irritable. Tellement différent quand ils se retrouvaient chez lui, où il était doux, attentif.

Comment avait-il pu l'obliger à vivre cela si longtemps ? C'était égoïste.

_Je m'en moque d'Hinata, de nos amis, de tout le monde si on peut être ensemble._

Le jeune homme baissa la tête sous le poids des remords qui l'assaillaient, agrippa de ses mains tremblantes ses cheveux lisses. Il referma ses poings, appuya sa tête contre ses bras, avant de la relever brusquement, furieux contre lui-même de se laisser aller à des lamentations de ce genre. Il venait de faire une erreur. Grave. Et il ne savait pas comment la faire oublier. Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière et effacer les propos inconscients qu'il avait proférés sous le coup de la colère.

- Naruto !

Le blond tourna vivement la tête et vit sous la lueur pâle de la lune additionnée à celle, tamisée, des lampadaires la silhouette élancée qui courait vers lui. L'uniforme blanc et brun, les longs cheveux flottant dans son dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. I peine une heure que Neji était parti, furieux, de leur lieu de rendez-vous au cœur de la ville basse. Le brun ralentit en arrivant près de lui, et s'arrêta juste devant ses yeux. Sa respiration calme ne trahissait pas la course qu'il venait de faire. Il fixa la ville en contrebas, les sourcils froncés, en proie à une réflexion complexe. Puis il soupira, baisa la tête.

Le plus jeune avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire et n'osait pas parler en premier, de peur de le faire fuir à nouveau. Et pourquoi l'avait-il rejoint ainsi, en pleine nuit ?

- Excuse-moi. J'ai dit des choses… qui n'ont pas lui d'être. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu crois que ce qui nous unie ne compte pas pour moi, Naruto. C'est tout le contraire et je ferais tout pour te le prouver, mais là… c'était trop tôt.

- Neji…

- C'est bon. Tu avais le droit de dire ce que tu as dit. Je suis vraiment très mauvais dans le rôle de l'amant caché.

- Arrête...

- Tu t'en es voulu, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant c'est encore une fois de ma faute si l'on s'est disputé.

L' Hyuga laissa échapper un rire faux, serra la mâchoire, son regard blanc accroché à une maison sombre qui se dressait au cœur du village. Naruto contemplait fixement ce visage mince aux lèvres trop tendres, au front clair et au regard lointain, si exigeant. Il ne pouvait que le regarder dans un pitoyable silence.

- Pardon, souffla le blond.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, ne comprenant pas la douce obstination dont faisait preuve Neji pour toujours apaiser leur situation après s'être mis en colère et avoir proféré des inepties. Il était soudain violemment honteux que ce soit son ami et non pas lui qui ait réfléchi et l'ai retrouvé en premier.

Il saisit vivement Neji par les épaules en ignorant son sursaut de surprise, le poussa contre la rambarde et emprisonna son corps en accrochant ses mains au métal, de chaque côté de lui. Les yeux bleus du shinobi flamboyaient, animés d'étincelles rougeâtres qui dansaient autour de ses pupilles étrécies.

- Regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il au regard fuyant qu'avait le brun.

Neji ne tentait pas de le repousser. Il n'avait pas peur et pourtant semblait effaré et inquiet devant la démonstration de cette nature du blond qu'il connaissait peu.

- Regarde-moi ! répéta-t-il.

Il accrocha les yeux pâles et chercha à s'enfoncer dans leur profondeur pour atteindre la conscience de Neji.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si compréhensif ? Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était de la folie ! Je n'ai fait que répéter à haute voix mes pensées les plus égoïstes et condamnables ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui veux chercher mon pardon en premier alors qu'il n'y a que moi qui ai dit des choses délirantes ?

- Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je t'aime moins que l'image que nous donnons aux autres.

Naruto desserra ses poings du métal froid de la barrière, s'y appuya, soudain vidé de ses forces. Il s'en voulait. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Neji, goûta à sa chaleur, silencieusement.

- Je serais prêt à tuer pour te retenir.

- Ne dis pas ça.

Il ne fit pas un mouvement pour éloigner Naruto, ou pour se libérer de son emprise.

- Et si on oubliait tout ce qu'on a dit ?

Il posa ses mains sur les joues lisses du blond, releva doucement son menton, posa ses lèvres avec une tendresse infinies sur celle de son amant. Naruto glissa son bras contre la taille de l'Hyuga, le serra contre lui, tout aussi doucement. Le baiser était chaste, et avait un goût de regrets et d'inachevé. Leurs lèvres ne faisaient que se toucher, se goûter, se tester. Le jeune homme aux yeux d'azur se redressa doucement pour envelopper parfaitement son ami de ses bras, glissa sa main sur son cou, l'effleurant, alors qu'il sentait le souffle tiède sur sa joue.

Les mains fines du brun caressaient imperceptiblement le visage du blond, accentuant par moment leur contact d'une pression légère. Celles, mates, de son vis-à-vis n'appuyaient pas sur la nuque presque fragile qu'il avait sous les doigts. Et ils dégustaient le parfum connu de leurs lèvres, leur douceur habituelle, leurs reliefs apaisants.

Ils se séparèrent lentement. Du moment qu'ils venaient de partager émanait une surprenante tristesse, et une retenue qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais eue. Jamais ils n'avaient eu besoin de juste unir leurs bouches pour se pardonner leurs fautes. C'était juste un instant doux, qu'ils auraient voulu prolonger. Neji resta accroché au cou de Naruto, les yeux fixant un point vague. Un point noir et légèrement mouvant à l'angle d'un magasin depuis longtemps fermé, à l'intersection de la rue et du chemin qui longeait la rambarde.

- Naruto… souffla-t-il.

Il tressaillit en reconnaissant à la lueur changeante de la lune le masque bicolore d'un shinobi des forces spéciales. L'Hyuga se détacha brusquement du blond, le repoussa à quelques mètres, regardant l'homme dans l'ombre avec une angoisse qui grandissait au creux de son ventre. Naruto le contempla quelques instants, surpris, avant d'apercevoir à son tour le ninja qui venait de les voir s'embrasser.

Une impulsion, et la forme s'évanouit. L'homme avait disparu.

Neji dévisagea son amant, avec une crispation douloureuse. Demain, leurs supérieurs sauront. Demain, ils seront convoqués et punis. Ou alors immédiatement, en pleine nuit. Ils prirent soudain conscience que leur relation n'avait jamais tenu qu'à un fil.

- Neji, je dois te dire quelque chose, maintenant, murmura Naruto, une forme d'angoisse l'étreignant soudain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je vais partir en mission avec l'équipe Kakashi la semaine prochaine. Et aujourd'hui, je m'étais dit que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se voyait avant…

Il déglutit péniblement.

- Avant la guerre. J'ai appris qu'elle était si imminente qu'elle se déclenchera sûrement pendant que je serais en mission.

Détaché de lui, Neji le regardait en comprenant la triste réalité : c'étaient leurs derniers jours ensemble. Et ils seraient dès demain séparés. Il se pencha sur ce visage que le clair de lune faisait paraître encore plus pâle.

- On ne se reverra peut-être qu'au cœur des combats. Et là, Yamato a dit que… qu'il y avait beaucoup de chances que les ninjas expérimentés soient mis en première ligne et meurent en nombre dans les affrontements.

- Nous ?

- Oui.

- A moi aussi, on m'a dit que la guerre est impitoyable. C'est ainsi. Nous acceptons tous d'y aller avec la perspective de mourir pour Konoha.

Leurs yeux se lâchaient plus.

- C'est sans doute la dernière nuit que nous passerons ensemble.

_**.**_

_**I wanna hide the truth**_

_**I wanna shelter you**_

_**But with the beast inside**_

_**There's nowhere we can hide**_

_**.**_

Ils s'embrassaient comme si le sang qui coulait dans leurs veines n'était plus que de la drogue. Ils liaient leurs bouches et leurs corps comme si c'était une question de survie.

Naruto repoussa vivement la porte de son appartement et plaqua son amant contre le mur, savourant le fait de la savoir à sa merci, comme un prédateur considérant sa victime avant de fondre sur elle. Seulement la victime était consentante et bien plus que ça, avide de l'attention qu'allait lui donner le chasseur. Le blond tendit la main pour déclencher l'interrupteur mais le brun le retint, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Neji attrapa les poignets du plus jeune, l'entraîna vivement avec lui à travers les quelques pièces sombres avant de débouler dans la chambre du blond, et le pousser sur le lit.

- Eh ! protesta Naruto, trop impatient pour être sérieux.

Neji fit la moue, recula à quelques pas de lui, pour qu'il puisse le voir dans son intégralité. Les yeux du blond brillaient comme si le diable les habitait. Il passa ses doigts sur sa nuque, les fit traverser ses cheveux lisses, les détacha du lien qui les retenait attachés dans son dos. Il secoua la tête d'un mouvement sensuel, faisant se répandre les mèches sombres sur ses épaules. Assis à genoux sur son lit, Naruto le dévorait des yeux, ses orbes bleus écarquillés.

L'Hyuga se demanda jusqu'ou allait la faible patience de Naruto. La faim dévorante qui semblait avoir happé Naruto ne pouvait plus longtemps être retenue. Il connaissait l'avidité qu'aurait l'autre dès qu'il céderait à lui, quand ils se donneraient tout. Il fit glisser ses doigts minces entre les pans de son uniforme, défit la pression qui les liait d'un mouvement sec. Il fit tomber le haut et détacha le tissu sombre attaché à sa taille.

- Pitié, Neji ! implora cette fois le jinchuriki.

- T'es vraiment trop pressé.

- Non. Je veux juste me mettre à table.

Il sauta du lit d'un mouvement souple et s'approcha de son ami, dont il faisait quasiment la même taille, mais avec une corpulence différente. Il attrapa la taille fine, et le souleva dans ses bras comme s'il saisissait un chat, et le plaça sur son épaule musclée un instant avant de le coller sur le lit. Il s'assit à moitié sur lui et enleva rapidement ses vêtements devenant gênants.

-Tu me fais toujours trop attendre, susurra-t-il.

- Hnn.

- Tu seras bientôt plus bavard, s'exclama-t-il en éclatant d'un rire franc.

Neji lui jeta un regard vexé qu'il aurait voulu froid, mais ils ne pouvaient plus retenir en eux l'excitation qui montait. Naruto plongea sur lui suçota sa clavicule, ignorant le brun qui avait recommencé à se débattre sous lui, il caressa les muscles tressaillant, la peau claire et douce, presque pure, se régalant des frissons que déclenchaient les pressions savamment dosées de ses doigts.

Il laissa errer sa bouche le long du cou long et palpitant, lécha du bout de la langue les contours des os affleurants, dessinant des courbes sur l'épiderme qui se hérissait d'excitation. Il referma ses lèvres sur les reliefs de chair rosée dressés. Neji eût un hoquet et essaya encore une fois de se soustraire aux attentions du blond pour ne pas être celui qui gémirait en premier, comme d'habitude.

- Tu ne… me fais… aucun effet, articula-t-il sous les caresses langoureuses de son amant.

- C'est ça. Moi non plus, sourit Naruto en léchant avec application les abdominaux légèrement marqués et contractés, descendant toujours plus bas.

- Enlève un peu… ce que tu portes. Pour voir, ricana le brun en saisissant la ceinture et pressant le bassin du blond contre ses hanches.

Un gémissement de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter, en sentant le désir durci de son amant contre le sien. Naruto joignit sa voix un instant à lui, la voix qu'avait eu le brun renforçant encore un peu plus la chaleur qui était répandue dans son bas ventre. Il posa ses yeux luisant sur le visage de Neji et arracha le bandeau qui couvrait encore le front d'ivoire marqué du sceau de la Bunke.

- C'est mieux, murmura-t-il en attrapant pour une énième fois le visage du plus âgé qui résista au baiser.

Le brun grogna et renversa Naruto, défaisant rapidement son propre pantalon et celui à l'effroyable couleur que portait son amant. Le blond ne resta pas inactif et finit de les dépouiller en se délectant de la vue du corps mince et pâle de l'Hyuga, qui reluquait les muscles halés de l'autre. Neji lia encore une fois leurs lèvres, et Naruto, qui lui laissa le contrôle au début, finit par forcer la barrière de ses lèvres et emporter sa langue chaude et douce dans un échange furieusement passionné, encouragé par chacun des soupirs que laissait porter le brun.

Il le repoussa encore une fois, l'allongeant sous lui, saisit doucement le membre érigé de l'autre, lui imposant des mouvements lents, alors que Neji entamait les choses sérieuses en refermant ses doigts et accompagnant ses mouvements langoureux sur l'érection du blond en lui caressant le ventre d'un contact qui l'enivrait. Naruto gémit doucement plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun, son nez dans les cheveux soyeux, avant de mordre l'épaule offerte. Neji eût un sursaut et émit un son de plaisir inavoué et étrange, la légère blessure laissant couler quelques goûtes de sang sur sa peau.

Naruto caressa l'intérieur délicieusement doux de ses cuisses et pétrit les fesses fermes de l'autre. Il attrapa les chevilles menues et les remonta jusqu'à lui, les posa sur ses épaules. Neji haussa le bassin en fermant les yeux, déjà emporté par les caresses rassurantes que lui procurait toujours le blond.

Le plus jeune lécha doucement les cuisses, embrassa le scrotum, introduisit sa langue dans l'entrée dilatée de plaisir de son amant, suavement. Neji gémit au contact chaud et humide du muscle qui entrait en lui, il attrapa les cheveux dorés de Naruto, s'y accrocha. Ce dernier releva la tête, souriant à la vue du visage tendu de plaisir de son ami. Il tendit la main vers lui, lui présentant ses doigts que le brun accueillit dans sa bouche, les humidifiant alors que le blond les faisait caresser les parois tendres de sa bouche.

- Vite, Naruto, soupira Neji quand le blond introduisit lentement ses doigts lubrifiés en lui.

- … comme tu veux, répondit Naruto sans lever les yeux, entamant des mouvements de ciseau.

L'Hyuga gronda de douleur puis de plaisir anticipé en sentant le gland humide de Naruto contre son intimité. Il se tendit quand l'autre le pénétra lentement, ferma ses yeux et agrippa les draps moites.

- Ho. Respire, Neji, conseilla Naruto d'une voix éraillée de plaisir.

Quand il sentit le blond entièrement blotti en lui, il soupira, cette fois le plaisir arrivant doucement. Naruto attendit assez longtemps que les chairs étroites autour de lui se détendent, alors que l'envie de bouger immédiatement et de profiter de l'antre chaude et accueillante était dominante. Neji ondula enfin des hanches, signifiant qu'il était prêt. Le blond entama très lentement le mouvement de va et viens, la pression de l'intimité de Neji lui le bouleversant complètement, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y goûtait.

- 'tain, Neji, gémit-il.

Les yeux humides de larmes, Neji le regarda, et ils lièrent leurs pensées une nouvelles fois par leurs regards d'azur et de nacre. Le blond accéléra progressivement, maintenant le bassin de son amant d'une main, caressant au même rythme le désir érigé du brun, alors qu'il laissait échapper à chaque mouvement un soupir de plaisir.

Neji se tendit soudain quand il toucha son point le plus sensible qui fit déverser en lui un torrent de plaisir. Il cria, libérant son bonheur évanescent, sa tête se rejetant en arrière et tendant sa gorge. Naruto prit soin de frapper encore au même endroit, mêlant sa voix aux cris de Neji.

Leur union les emmenait à cet endroit de plénitude ou plus personne n'a besoin de rien.

- Naruto !

Un voile passa sur leurs yeux et Naruto agrippa Neji, le plaqua contre son torse, alors qu'il accélérait le mouvement de sa main. Les longs cheveux du brun se répandirent sur les bras du plus jeune, les caressant inconsciemment. Ils jouirent ensemble avant de s'écrouler, vidés d'énergie sur les draps. Ils redescendaient sur terre, se séparaient à regret. Et pourtant, un moment, ils croyaient avoir touché le paradis.

Neji glissa ses bras contre le torse trempé de sueur du blond, l'amena à lui et se blottit contre. Naruto resserra leur étreinte et posa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

.

_**No matter what we breed**_

_**We still are made of greed**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**This is my kingdom come**_

_**.**_

Ils regardaient distraitement le jour qui se répandait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte de la chambre de Naruto et déversait une lumière pâle qui étendait ses ombres sur le sol. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour partager leurs pensées du moment. Chacun d'eux tentait de se raccrocher à l'autre et d'imaginer comment ils allaient être punis par les autorités. Neji toujours dans les bras de l'autre caressait lentement le ventre doux de son amant, rêvait d'un amour impossible.

Que pouvaient-ils espérer ? La clémence, non. La compréhension, c'était impossible pour les idéologies arriérées que possédaient les personnes les plus hauts placés, souvent trop âgées pour comprendre l'amour inhabituel qu'entretenaient certains, souvent plus jeunes.

Naruto contemplait le plafond et ne tressaillit pas quand la sonnette de son appartement retenti dans le silence vide qui étouffait les lieux.

- C'est Sakura qui vient me dire que je suis convoqué par Tsunade, murmura Naruto.

Le brun referma sa main sur le tissus souple des draps, colla ses lèvres à la peau halée de son torse et interrogea, doucement :

- Tu crois que c'est fini pour nous ?

- Je crois que c'est une question de temps avant qu'ils ne se décident à employer les grands moyens.

Naruto laissa échapper un rire désabusé, plongea sa main dans les interminables mèches soyeuses de son amant, savourant la caresse délicate qu'elles lui donnaient. Il effleura les épaules veloutées aux muscles délicats remonta sa main bien plus colorée sur la nuque blanche qui frémit au contact, descendit sur la gorge tendre, en suivit le relief avant de toucher du bout des doigts les joues lisses de l'Hyuga qui se pressa contre lui pour accentuer le contact. Le jeune homme blond se pencha, déposa un baiser pur sur son front, sur le sceau qui l'ornait, dégageant une impression de danger.

- Ne bouges pas, je reviens.

D'un mouvement souple, Neji roula sur son flanc, libérant Naruto de l'étreinte de son corps. Le Jinchuriki se leva lentement, attrapa la couverture orange de son lit, l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il déambula d'un pas amorphe dans son petit appartement, l'appréhension enserrant sa poitrine. Sans éveiller ses sens, il ressentait déjà la présence du chakra familier de Sakura derrière la porte.

Bien peu de villageois étaient sortis dans les rues. Il était si tôt que le soleil était encore caché pour moitié par l'horizon. Tsunade avait donc décidé de couper court à leur relation dès l'instant où elle en avait l'occasion ? C'était impossible d'échapper à sa surveillance, ils auraient dû s'en douter.

Il referma sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la tira soudain en arrière, irrité, ses sourcils clairs froncés, ses yeux à la couleur merveilleusement limpide étrécis en un mouvement qui lui était inhabituel. Ils rencontrèrent ceux, étonnés, de la jeune femme qui attendait devant la porte.

- Je te dérange ?

Ses yeux émeraude glissèrent du visage accueillant que venait de s'efforcer d'afficher Naruto à son torse agréablement musclé, aux dessins sombres imprimés sur son dénudé et à la simple étoffe nouée autour de lui. Elle releva bien vite le regard vers le visage de son ami, sa surprise face à la mauvaise humeur palpable de Naruto renforcée par la tenue inhabituelle qu'il portait.

- Oh… désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de s'écrier. Je ne savais pas que tu…

Elle eût un rire léger, son visage s'épanouit sous l'expression perplexe du blond, elle croisa ses bras fins sur sa poitrine, joyeuse.

- Enfin, c'est bien ! Tu sais, je veux bien tout faire pour t'aider ! Tu es vraiment amoureux d'une fille, alors ?

Naruto fixa le sourire étonnement soulagé qu'elle affichait, remarquant toutefois la voix légèrement déçue qu'elle avait eu. L'agacement qu'il renfermait s'attisa, face à l'innocence de la jeune shinobi. Etait-elle désappointée de savoir que l'attachement démonstratif qu'il lui portait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants n'était pas plus réel ? Il lui renvoya un sourire tranquille, ne confirmant ni ne démentant ce qu'elle s'était écriée, naïvement.

- Tu es venu m'annoncer quelque chose, Sakura ? la reprit-il paisiblement.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ? Éluda-t-elle d'un air boudeur. Bon, si tu ne me fais pas assez confiance…

- Bien sûr que si…

- Seulement, je suis de trop, maintenant, n'est-ce-pas ? Maître Tsunade veut te voir, elle t'attend tout de suite.

Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons. L'Anbu avait bien vu Neji l'embrasser, avait bien fait son rapport, et Tsunade avait déjà pris une décision. Tout cela s'était passé le temps d'une nuit.

- Elle t'a dit pourquoi ?

- Non, dit vaguement Sakura. Elle était très affairée, ce doit être important. Neji est aussi convoqué, je vais le chercher chez lui.

Son amie le regarda encore un instant, hésitante. Elle finit par lui faire un signe de ses mains gantées et s'élança de la rambarde métallique au prochain toit en vue, bondissant rapidement vers le quartier des Hyuga. Naruto était finalement plus inquiet par le calme relatif dont l'Hokage semblait faire preuve. Elle aurait pu apparaître chez lui chez lui en hurlant et en exigeant des explications, mais semblait au contraire comprendre la gravité du problème.

Naruto passa sa main sur son visage fatigué, retourna lentement vers sa chambre. Il se figea en voyant Neji, appuyé sus ses coudes, soucieux, ses cheveux répandus sur ses épaules et le drap blanc, son long corps pâle à peine caché par le tissus. Le jeune homme blond déglutit difficilement en découvrant la vision que son amant lui offrait. Il avait peur. Peur de perdre après avoir si longtemps désiré et si peu profité de la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus.

- Naruto ? appela Neji.

- Tu es tellement… beau, chuchota le shinobi au démon.

Le plus âgé se pencha vers lui, attrapa sa main froide, l'attira à lui, se leva et colla son corps plus mince au sien. Il enroula un de ses bras autour de la taille sculptée, l'emprisonna. Hier, il disait être prêt à tout pour accorder satisfaction au village, aujourd'hui il ne voulait jamais envisager se séparer de Naruto.

- Je n'aime pas cet air triste sur ton visage, souffla Neji. Souris-moi. Il n'y a que ton sourire qui puisse me rendre heureux.

Le blond planta son regard azuréen dans celui, laiteux, de l'autre ninja. Il lui donna alors un sourire lumineux, découvrant ses dents blanches et régulières, étirant les cicatrices légères de ses joues, écartant ses lèvres ourlées. Il encadra le visage de Neji de ses mains dorées, le contempla longuement avant de s'avancer infiniment délicatement et de poser ses lèvres sur celles humides du brun, unissant leurs bouches en un court baiser langoureux. Leurs respirations accordées, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, songeant que la plénitude d'être ensemble et heureux qu'ils avaient effleurée était bien fugitive.

_**.**_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**.**_

Ils avançaient côte à côte dans les couloirs peuplés de shinobis du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Personne ne leur accordait attentions ou regards, tous employés à distribuer, classer et gérer les missions de tous les combattants qui peuplaient le village. Au milieu des villages familiers, ils se sentaient pourtant écartés, jugés. Ils allaient au devant de leur sentence. Neji tira sur ses longues manches blanches d'un geste agacé. Naruto se tourna vers lui, désirant à ce moment rien de plus que de saisir son menton presser encore une fois ses lèvres douces contre les siennes.

Pour se réconforter, pour se dire que quoi que pouvait décider l'Hokage, ils avaient encore une chance d'être ensemble. C'était tellement crédule. Maintenant ils avaient quasiment la certitude de se faire sanctionner durement. Éloignement forcé, exil, qui sait ? Non. Tsunade avait toujours été bienveillante envers les jeunes ninjas qui peuplaient son village. Mais jusqu'à quel point ?

Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en spirales d'un pas de plus en plus nerveux. Ils avaient emprunté le couloir circulaire qui entourait le bureau de la Sannin des dizaines de fois et aujourd'hui, ils avaient l'impression de le fouler pour la première fois. L'ambiance leur semblait lourde, menaçante. Les murs savaient déjà le sort qui leurs était réservé. Un chunin à l'uniforme réglementaire sortit de la pièce, adressant un salut respectueux à Neji, son supérieur en tant que jonin. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient pénétré dans le bâtiment administratif, ils étaient seuls.

Naruto attrapa la main moite de son ami, qui la pressa vivement. Le brun eût un regard fébrile.

- Naruto, Neji, entrez, résonna la voix ferme de Tsunade.

Ils se détachèrent, poussèrent la porte et entrèrent sous le regard sombrement songeur de leur chef. Le soleil s'était enfin entièrement levé et donnait à la pièce une lumière d'or, révélant les moindres particules de poussière dans l'air. Les deux jeunes shinobis marchèrent jusqu'à se trouver devant leur supérieure. Il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux dans le bureau. Même pas Shizune. Ce qui allait être dit maintenant resterait peut-être à jamais entre eux trois.

Tsunade se rejeta dans son fauteuil, absorbée dans ses réflexions, observant que pour la première fois, Naruto ne déboulait pas dans son bureau en gesticulant et restait immobile, grave, face à elle. Pendant un instant, elle eût mal pour l'enfant qu'elle avait vu grandir.

- Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin. On m'a rapporté que…

Elle soupira, répugnant à commencer ce qui s'annonçait comme un échange pénible et douloureux.

- J'ai appris non sans surprise que vous entreteniez des rapports plus qu'amicaux. Je suis dans l'obligation d'y mettre un terme. Ces rapports sont condamnés par notre communauté. Ce n'est qu'une expérience pour vous deux, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis prête à oublier cet écart et à ne pas vous sanctionner si vous me promettez de ne pas refaire ce genre de choses.

- Ce n'était pas une expérience, dit Naruto d'une voix sourde.

La femme blonde figea son regard brun dans celui du blond. Il ne le baissa pas. Elle le fit passer à Neji, qui le détourna un instant plus tard.

- C'est bien ce que je redoutais. Les relations homosexuelles entre des ninjas de votre grade sont impensables. Si vous étiez des soldats simples, extérieurs au village, je ne vous importunerais pas d'une punition. Seulement, vous êtes des exemples, des soldats qui se battent au péril de leurs vies pour leurs camarades. Tous les ninjas de rang inférieurs vous admirent, peut-être sans que vous le sachiez. Ne vous enfoncez pas dans l'erreur monumentale que vous avez faite.

- Ce n'est pas possible, avança l'Hyuga d'un air absent.

- Et pourquoi, Neji ? répliqua sévèrement Tsunade.

- Nous n'avons pas une aventure. C'est tout ce qu'il a de plus sérieux, répondit âprement à sa place Naruto.

- Sérieux ? Non. Immature, absurde, déraisonnable.

- Toutes ces règles d'un autre âge, ce sont elles qui sont absurdes, murmura Neji.

Tsunade s'avança sur son bureau, posa ses coudes sur la table et entrelaça ses doigts, méditative. Elle aussi s'était rebellée un nombre incalculable de fois contre les principes rigides du monde ninja. Elle comprenait une partie de ce qui les unissait. Enfin, elle le croyait. Elle croyait les connaître, ces deux garçons maîtrisant des techniques des plus secrètes et difficiles du monde shinobi. Elle soupira.

- Vous couchez ensemble ?

Neji avala sa salive de travers en la fixant d'un air presque choqué. A quel point ne comprenait-elle pas que c'était une question des plus indiscrètes ? Il se tourna vers Naruto qui serrait les dents, furieux.

- Répondez-moi.

- Oui. Vous voulez des détails ? coupa le blond, acide, sa tension palpable.

L'Hokage ferma brièvement les yeux.

- Neji, tu peux nous laisser maintenant, dit-elle, neutre.

Le jeune homme brun tressaillit, se retourna, prêt à sortir, avant de croiser une nouvelle fois les yeux bleus de son amant. Une douleur violente lui étreignit le ventre. C'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il aurait le droit de se tenir à ses côtés. Le blond tendit sa main vers lui, toucha sa pommette. L'Hyuga se dégagea du contact brusquement. Il s'apprêta à partir de la pièce sans demander son reste mais cette fois Naruto enserra fermement son bras de sa main, lui disant d'un ton bas :

- Attends-moi dehors. S'il-te-plait, Neji.

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement, sortit sans un mot. Il repassa dans les couloirs qu'il venait d'emprunter avant de s'adosser au mur extérieur du bâtiment avec la furieuse envie de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps. Ses grands yeux violacés étaient humides. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage.

_**.**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**.**_

- D'accord, prenons les choses sous un autre angle, Naruto, soupira Tsunade, sa patience éprouvée par les répliques acerbes du disciple de Jiraya. Si tu es si attaché à lui, réfléchis un peu. Pense à l'entourage de Neji. Le Clan Hyuga est une des familles les plus anciennes de Konoha possédant des règles et des principes stricts, des rites et des examens de passage de niveaux, des systèmes de punitions qui peuvent se montrer cruels.

La femme aux longs cheveux blonds fit une pause, cherchant à interpréter le silence si inhabituel de Naruto, qui la troublait bien plus que tous ce qu'il avait pu dire.

- De ne jours, les enfants ne reçoivent plus de sceaux pour marquer leur infériorité s'ils viennent de la branche éloignée, mais la Bunke a toujours une position peu favorable. Si ses supérieurs apprennent qu'il a corrompu ses mœurs et son honneur avec toi, il pourrait se faire sanctionner avec un déclenchement de son sceau. Je sais que tu ne veux pas cela.

- Non. Mais je trouverais bien une solution…

- Arrête de te comporter comme un enfant et de tout vouloir régler par toi-même, Naruto ! Tu ne peux décidément pas te comporter comme un adulte ? s'emporta la chef du village caché des feuilles. Mes paroles sont dures, je le sais, mais il faut le faire pour ton bien, pour le sien, pour tout le village.

- Vous n'avez pas compris. Je ne veux pas renoncer à Neji. Nous avons peut-être un amour interdit, rejeté, néfaste au vill…

- Exactement, trancha-t-elle durement. Néfaste. Et même si Neji est un jonin considéré comme un génie et toi le sauveur de Konoha, le couple que vous formez choquera, troublera et entraînera des dissensions graves dans toutes les institutions de notre village ninja. Je peux affirmer sans me tromper que tous les dirigeants sont hostiles et entièrement réfractaires au type d'attachement que vous vous portez.

- Et alors ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'_aimer. _Personne ne peut m'en empêcher. Vous devriez savoir ce que je ressens, vous l'avez ressenti autrefois envers Dan, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi vous acharnez vous à me convaincre que l'amour est mal ?

- Ce n'est pas la question.

Tsunade soupira. Décidément, Naruto savait ce qui était susceptible de la toucher au plus profond de ses propres sentiments. La mort de Dan était toujours gravée dans son esprit, ainsi que la vie heureuse qu'ils avaient mené avant que la mort n'emporte tout.

- Ton rêve est de devenir Hokage, de protéger Konoha, de ressembler à ton père. Tu l'as promis à tous tes amis, tes alliés et même tes ennemis. Et avant tout tu as juré à Minato que tu lui succéderais et que tu serais un héros, comme lui.

La voix de la princesse s'adoucit en percevant la confusion soudaine sur le visage de Naruto, enfin. L'Hokage se leva, vint se mettre devant le jeune homme et plaça ses main sur ses épaules, lui témoignant sa confiance.

- Que fais-tu de cette promesse ? Je suis le dernier des sannin et j'ai la conviction que lorsque je mourrais, le village te placera à sa tête sans hésitation et en toute confiance. Alors mène la vie raisonnable que tu dois mener. Fais-le pour tous ceux à qui tu as répété depuis tout petit que tu serais le meilleur des Hokage, un jour. Ils ne connaîtront jamais ton sacrifice mais ils te seront reconnaissants de toujours être le modèle.

- Et comment être ce modèle, comment répondre à leurs attentes et à cette confiance qu'ils placent en moi ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et continua doucement.

- Trouves-toi une femme aimante, fais-lui des enfants et fais-les devenir de grands ninjas. Pas tout de suite, tu as le temps. Une vie est longues est une erreur de jeunesse vite oubliée.

- Vous voulez que j'oublie, alors ?

- Oui, vous oublierez tous les deux. Pour l'instant, prépares-toi pour la guerre, l'Akatsuki réitérera ses menaces à ton égard.

Naruto fixa le sol sans un mot de plus. L'importance de ce qu'il venait de concéder à l'Hokage lui donnait le vertige.

- J'ai confiance en ton bon sens, Naruto, mais je placerais un ninja de l'Anbu près de Neji et toi. Il me faut être sûre que tu revienne dans le droit chemin.

Le réceptacle du démon renard acquiesça. Il tourna le dos à Tsunade après le salut réglementaire. Tsunade le regarda partir, posant sur le dos légèrement affaissé du jeune homme un regard triste.

_**.**_

_**When the curtain's call**_

_**Is the last of all**_

_**When the lights fade out**_

_**All the sinners crawl**_

_**.**_

Un homme masqué apparut en l'espace d'un instant devant le shinobi aux longs cheveux ébènes adossé au mur du bâtiment. Il salua le jounin d'une inclinaison raide du buste.

- Neji Hyuga ?

L'interpelé le considéra avec appréhension.

- Oui… ?

- Vous êtes sommés de ne plus voir ni rentrer en contact avec Naruto Uzumaki jusqu'à nouvel ordre, décision de l'Hokage.

De la colère et une déception terrible s'entremêlaient en lui. Que devait-il faire, maintenant ? Il regarda avec incrédulité le masque stylisé de son interlocuteur, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'on lui annonçait, ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il se composa une expression glacée alors qu'en lui ses sentiments étaient ravagés. Plus que jamais, il avait envie de se ruer dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, et de hurler sa rage et sa douleur au visage de celle qui avait brisé ce qui était le plus important à ses yeux.

Naruto allait partir dans une semaine avec son équipe et la guerre était tellement imminente que la probabilité de le revoir après sa mission était quasiment nulle. Il se remémora les mots de Naruto, sur le parapet, la nuit dernière. _Nous n'avons que peu de chances de se tirer vivants des combats._ Alors, tout était terminé ? Naruto, avait… accepté ?

- D'accord, s'entendit-il articuler.

- Vous restez sous surveillance jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le village.

L'Anbu s'effaça pour laisser passer Neji, qui marcha droit devant lui, ses pensées floues. Ses pas le menèrent au cœur des rues animées du village, où, entre les maisons de bois aux façades colorées, des enfants courraient, des couples discutaient. Ils semblaient tous heureux d'être là où ils étaient, heureux de parler avec leurs amis, de partager. Le jeune homme marchait sans un mot, les gens s'écartaient légèrement, sans le voir. Il se sentait seul. Une solitude écrasante.

A peine la moitié du jour, et pourtant, il avait envie de fermer les yeux, de ne plus voir tout ce bonheur autour de lui, et de se détacher de ce monde qui venait de lui imposer sa cruauté aveugle. Ses bottines foulaient le sol poussiéreux des rues et toutes les voies se confondaient. Il trouva pourtant facilement le quartier Hyuga. Ses bâtiments clairs en arc de cercle, sa propreté irréprochable, signe de l'exigence et du strict ordre de toutes les choses qui s'y trouvaient. Le soleil déversait sur elles des flots de lumière.

Sa détresse l'étranglait quand il pénétra dans la cour intérieure plantée d'arbre rigoureusement taillés. Il gravit les quelques marches qui conduisaient au bâtiment principal. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleutés repoussa vivement un des cloisons coulissantes tendues de papier de riz, et courut vers lui. Elle avait l'air inquiète. A ce moment précis, l'inquiétude d'Hinata indifférait complètement Neji, qui était pourtant une des seules personnes à qui il tenait vraiment.

- Neji ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Où était tu cette nuit ? Sakura est venue ce matin, elle voulait t'emmener voir Maître Tsunade.

Le jeune homme la regarda, accrocha son regard blanc dans celui identique, de sa cousine. Elle sursauta, fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils.

- Neji ?

Le matin où il enlaçait Naruto en l'écoutant lui parler doucement lui semblait si loin. Il était vidé. Il considéra Hinata, continua son chemin en ignorant le cri de surprise qu'elle laissait échapper. Que pouvaient son dojûtsu, toutes les techniques qu'il s'était acharné à apprendre depuis son plus jeune âge, à cet instant ? A quoi lui servait sa voie du ninja ?

_**.**_

_**They say it's what you make**_

_**I say it's up to fate**_

_**It's woven in my soul**_

_**I need to let you go**_

_**.**_

Il continua sa vie, animé par la seule conscience de son devoir de ninja. La seule chose qui lui restait. Il semblait avoir été déserté par ses sentiments. Chaque matin, il se levait avant l'aube, revêtait ses habits d'entraînement, attachait ses longs cheveux où Naruto passait inlassable ses doigts, ajustait son bandeau sur l'emblème dégradant que le blond embrassait tendrement, refermait sa veste à l'endroit où la trace rougie d'une morsure laissait un vestige des moments brûlants qu'il avait partagé avec le Jinchuriki pendant plusieurs mois.

La perplexité de Tenten, l'inquiétude masquée sous un redoublement de pitreries de Lee, les exercices toujours plus difficiles de son maître. Il se jetait à corps perdu dans le développement de ses dons naturels, sous l'œil critique mais affectif de Gai. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé en lui. Et lui continuait sa vie en s'accrochant à tous les rituels qu'il avait mis en place.

Son visage froid, ses gestes rapides et précis, ses yeux à la clarté imparable, tout faisait de lui un combattant redoutable. Est-ce que toute cette force physique qu'il avait accumulée jusqu'ici suffisait ? Est-ce son visage aux traits fins, les gestes de ses mains à la peau transparente, ses yeux à l'insondable apparence songeuse étaient assez forts pour affronter la douleur qui ne quittait pas sa poitrine, et la violence impitoyable des combats futurs qui s'annonçaient de plus en plus proches ?

Demain, à l'aube, Naruto partirait aux côtés de Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura et Sai. Ses amis, à qui l'ont interdirait jamais de l'approcher.

- Neij ? L'appela doucement Tenten. On va prendre notre prochaine mission au bureau de…

- J'arrive.

- Je… essaya le kunoichi, maladroitement. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en ce moment, Neji, mais tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, à moi.

- … Merci, Tenten, finit-il par murmurer.

- Tout le monde tient à toi et est étonné de te voir si différent.

- Différent ? Je ne fais que m'entraîner avec plus de conviction qu'avant, pour la guerre.

La jolie brune fit une moue dubitative, partit rejoindre les autres membres de l'équipe Equipe Gaï. Le jeune shinobi attendit qu'ils aient tourné au coin de la rue pour se mettre en route, sans les rattraper. L'Anbu qu'on lui avait collé manquait de discrétion et il n'avait pas envie de devoir s'expliquer sur sa présence à Gaï qui ne manquerait pas de s'en apercevoir.

Il marcha en traînant des pieds à la suite de son amie. La perspective de retourner dans le bâtiment de l'administration de Konoha ne le réjouissait et lui rappelait durement dans quel état de détresse il l'avait quitté, quelques six jours plus tôt. Il rejoignit Tenten et les autres devant l'édifice imposant au toit rouge. En entrant, il réalisa avec satisfaction que l'homme qui le suivait jusque là semblait l'attendre dehors, tant la filature dans les couloirs trop étroits et empruntés était impossible.

- Kakashi m'a parlé d'une mission courte qui vous conviendrez, entendit-il Gaï leur annoncer, je dois restez ici à disposition de nos forces au cas où la guerre se déclencherait subitement. Enfin, Neji est jounin, il n'y a aucun problème à vous laisser partir…

Dans le hall d'entrée, une cinquantaine de ninjas évoluaient. L'organisation semblait bouleversée, les fonctionnaires en effervescence. Dans cela, on pouvait remarquer les prémices du conflit qui secourait bientôt l'Alliance des cinq nations et le monde shinobi.

Au milieu de la mêlée d'uniformes et de pochettes d'armes cliquetantes, deux yeux lumineux le fixaient. Son regard blanc rencontra les deux orbes d'azur. Il toisa leur propriétaire d'un regard méprisant. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait mal et ne pouvait l'admettre. Il se réfugiait comme il le pouvait dans sa fierté stupide.

- Neji, viens, c'est notre tour, l'avertit Tenten en posant sa main sur son bras.

- Eh, Neji ! L'appela Lee en s'agitant pour attirer son attention.

Ils n'avaient pas suivi son regard. Le beau visage de Naruto se détachait pourtant de la masse d'hommes et de femmes soucieux qui évoluaient autour de lui. Il avait la mâchoire crispée, une expression douloureuse. Son seul regard donnait l'envie au jounin de se jeter dans ses bras et de lui pardonner ce qu'il avait pu céder à Tsunade. Non, il était blessé, il était trop tourmenté par ses sentiments pour concéder quoi que ce soit. Il avait envie de se venger, de l'ignorer, quoi que cela puisse lui coûter.

Naruto pointa de la main la porte d'une pièce reculée au fond du hall. Son regard était implorant.

- Viens, insista sa coéquipier en désignant le bureau du bureau des missions où les fonctionnaires perdraient bientôt patience.

Neji se libéra de sa prise, marcha au milieu de la foule, perdit quelques instants Naruto du regard. Il avait envie de lui hurler sa douleur. Il poussa sans y faire attention tous les ninjas sur son chemin, sans égards. Il se récolta des regards courroucés. Tant mieux. Lui aussi, il les détestait tous, avec leurs notions étriquées.

Il poussa violemment la porte de la pièce où s'était l'attendait Naruto. Petite, éclairée par une seule fenêtre sur les cimes des arbres qui poussaient dans la cour. Le jeune homme blond s'était appuyé sur un des bureaux qui la peuplait. Il se redressa instantanément, se précipita vers lui, referma la porte d'un coup de pied, enlaça la taille mince du brun de ses bras halés. Celui le repoussa.

- Comment as-tu pu accepter ? cria-t-il, sa voix brisée de souffrance.

Naruto resta à un mètre de lui, à portée de ses poings pâles qui brûlaient de le frapper pour avoir pu abandonner ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

- Je vais t'expliquer, s'il-te-plait, Neji, ne cries pas, je ne veux pas voir cette colère !

- Tu m'as fait mal ! J'ai cru que l'on ne se reverrait peut-être jamais ! Tu comprends ? On risque de mourir…

- Je ne veux plus jamais me séparer de toi, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, écoutes-moi ! Supplia le réceptacle.

- On sera séparés, quoi que tu fasses, demain tu pars, et après, ce sera les combats, les morts, la douleur.

- On mourra ensemble, Neji, pour Konoha.

Il s'avança pour saisir les bras de son amant, le forcer à entendre ses excuses. Le plus âgé le repoussa encore une fois.

- Je m'en veux, si tu savais !

- Tais-toi, Naruto. A cause de toi, c'est terminé.

- Je t'aime, Neji, je t'aime, s'écria-t-il désespérément, ses yeux immensément douloureux.

- C'est fini pour nous !

Le brun se jeta sur lui, plaqua ses lèvres sur sa bouche, serra le cou mat dans ses bras, plongea ses main dans les cheveux dorés, appuya sur la nuque pour le forcer à partager le baiser. Naruto descella ses lèvres, se laissa emporter par les mouvements voluptueux qu'imprimaient les lèvres de l'Hyuga aux siennes, ils touchèrent leurs langues durement, les caressant brusquement, sans application, brûlants.

Les mains douces et ardentes comme des braises enserrèrent encore plus son cou, avant de saisir la fermeture de son _sweat _et de la tirer brusquement, entièrement, vers le bas. Il passa et repassa ses doigts sur les muscles fermes et dessinés, faisant inlassablement se toucher leurs peaux, sans assouvir son désir d'être aimé par le blond.

Le blond défit habilement le haut de son amant, l'embrassa amoureusement sur sa clavicule veloutée, fit courir ses lèvres le long des os saillants et sensibles. Neji sera précipitamment la taille de Naruto contre la sienne, plaquant au corps hâlé et solide, le sien tremblant. La bouche entrouverte, il inspira son odeur épicée, s'en enveloppa, la grava dans sa mémoire.

Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps pour se retrouver. Naruto n'avait jamais vu Neji agir ainsi, il ne l'avait jamais vu prendre les devants à ce point. Il ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant de ferveur. Comme si c'était la dernière fois. Comme si le monde n'avait plus que quelques instants à vivre. Comme s'ils étaient les seuls survivants d'une catastrophe. Insatiables, avides. Pourtant, ils s'étaient unis il y a quelques jours en craignant que ce soit la dernière fois, mais pas avec cette intensité.

Le brun se débarrassa de ses vêtements, poussa Naruto sur le sofa qui encombrait le fond de la pièce, monta sur lui et se pressa encore de toutes ses forces contre lui, s'accrochant à son cou, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Neji…

- Tais-toi.

L'Hyuga imprima un mouvement rapide, pompant sans discontinuer le sexe tendu de son amant. Il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa propre intimité, les introduisit impatiemment en grimaçant de douleur et d'inconfort, les bougeant de façon saccadée. Naruto le caressa doucement, embrassant tout aussi légèrement sa gorge et son torse.

Le brun tira sur le boxer de Naruto, se glissa encore plus près de lui, et commença à se laisser tomber lentement sur l'érection du blond qui grognait et maintenant ses hanches et l'aidant dans son mouvement. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long des joues pâles du brun, alors qu'il ne voulait plus qu'appartenir à son amant, rattrapé par le sentiment matériel de la souffrance qui l'écartelait. Il serra violement les dents, étouffant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

Naruto pressa la tête de l'Hyuga contre son front, passa et repassa sa main libre sur le dos souple, la taille mince et la nuque délicate, sous les lourds cheveux obscurs.

- Eh… ça va ? chuchota-t-il maladroitement.

Neji finit tout de même par se placer sur les cuisses dorées de Naruto, les siennes, contrastant par leur pâleur, largement ouvertes de chaque côté du plus jeune. Il glissa son front jusqu'à l'épaule du blond, recroquevillé, ne s'habituant pas à la douleur. Il sentait toute la chaleur de Naruto, son désir palpitant, mais ne réussissait pas à bouger.

- Je te pardonne pour tout, Naruto. Ce serait… trop bête de se séparer en gardant de la haine alors qu'on risque de… ne plus jamais se revoir, murmura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

- Je t'aime, répéta le blond, passant ses doigts sur les joues trempées de larmes, les essuyant doucement.

- Tu sais, au moins, quand je mourrais… j'aurais la conscience tranquille…

- Tu ne mourras pas. J'arriverai à temps pour tous vous sauver.

Le brun sourit tristement. Face à leurs adversaires si puissants, tous les plans ne se réalisaient pas. Et c'était impossible qu'aucun d'eux et de leurs amis ne meurent dans les affrontements. Naruto posa son menton sur l'épaule courbée du brun, respira le parfum de ses cheveux.

- Je sauverais tout le monde, puisque je suis pour moitié la cause de la guerre. Je prendrais tout sur mes épaules.

- T'es vraiment un enfant, Naruto. Toute l'alliance se battra pour toi, et pas le contraire.

Il redressa son dos, posa ses mains de chaque côté du bassin du blond, et bougea légèrement d'avant en arrière, presque habitué à la présence brûlante en lui. Le blond accrocha sa taille et guida ses mouvements qui le faisaient émettre des râles graves. Lentement, il accéléra le rythme et la pression, se soulevant et se plaquant tour à tour contre les hanches de Naruto. Neji savait ce qu'aimait son amant, ce qui l'enflammait. Ses gestes langoureux troublaient le blond.

- Plus… fort, murmura-t-il, les yeux flous.

Il pressa sa main contre la taille avant d'attraper une poignée de cheveux souples et la tirer légèrement. Neji se rejeta en arrière et bougea son bassin encore plus vite, se dégageant presque à chaque fois avant de reprendre le membre dur en lui. Le blond réalisait sans se l'avouer un de ses pires fantasmes, alors que l'Hyuga se déhanchait sensuellement au dessus de lui, tout de sa personne respirant sa sensualité exacerbée.

Ses mains le soulevant rapidement le guidèrent jusqu'à la zone érogène au fond de son corps, se régalant des cris aigus que laissait entendre le brun. La vision de son corps brillant de sueur, de ses mèches collées à son cou et de sa tailler cambrée à l'extrême était le pire des aphrodisiaques. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs corps s'imbriquant parfaitement et leur donnant un plaisir sans limites.

- …encore ! gémit le blond.

Neji bougeait autour, ressentant une légère douleur qui se fondait dans tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait et l'amplifiait, Naruto ne pouvant résister au traitement qu'il lui donnait. Il attrapa son propre sexe, le masturbant à la même vitesse que ces mouvements, alors que le blond ne pouvait plus rien faire que de gémir, les yeux clos. Il toucha de nouveau son point sensible et se cambra.

- Hnn…

Il se libéra sur le torse du blond, continuant quelques instants ses mouvements malgré la langueur de l'orgasme qui floutait ses sens. Naruto ne tarda pas à jouir en lui, soupirant un dernier râle voluptueux.

Il souleva le brun et l'allongea quelques instants contre lui, allongés, encore tremblant de plaisir sur le long sofa de cette salle inconnue. Dehors la rumeur de l'affairement des fonctionnaires de l'Hokage leur parvenait en sourdine. Ils s'en moquaient si leurs cris leurs étaient parvenus, même si le bruit ambiant était tel qu'ils ne pouvaient différencier toutes les voix. Neji n'avait rien à faire de la réaction qu'aurait son équipe en le voyant reparaître bien après leur rendez-vous au bureau des missions.

Tant pis.

Ils avaient profité de la dernière fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, qu'ils touchaient le ciel en faisant l'amour ensemble.

A ce moment, rien n'importait.

_**.**_

_**Your eyes, they shine so bright**_

_**I wanna save their light**_

_**I can't escape this now**_

_**Unless you show me how**_

_**.**_

Les pas de l'Hyuga étaient chancelants. Encore une fois il était seul dans les rues de Konoha. Quand il avait quitté Naruto, son équipe était partie depuis longtemps. Il avait erré autour de l'imposant bâtiment, sans but. L'anbu qui le suivait depuis une semaine ne s'était pas laissait dérouter et avait patiemment attendu qu'il se décide à retourner dans les rues du village. Encore enveloppé dans les brumes du plaisir passé, Neji n'avait tout d'abord pas fait attention où il allait, mais la nuit et sa pénombre muette avait rapidement envahi les alentours.

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Il ne voulait pas retrouver Hinata, et peut-être Tenten et Lee, inquiets, se demandant une énième fois où il était passé. Il avait besoin de se donner l'illusion d'être libre, de pouvoir aller où il voulait, alors que l'ombre de sa famille planait sur lui partout où il se rendait, collée à lui, à jamais. C'était sa vie, son destin qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Il foulait le sol de cette ville et aucune des personnes de plus en plus rares qu'il rencontrait ne savait qu'il était un prisonnier jouissant d'une fausse liberté. Certains des ninjas qu'il avait rencontrés avant qu'ils ne retournent chez eux avant la nuit, dans leur famille, l'avaient salué respectueusement. Ces marques de soumission tranquille l'importunaient. Souvent plus âgés que lui, ils n'auraient pas eu de raison de s'incliner devant lui s'ils ne savaient pas qu'il appartenait à la famille Hyuga, qu'il était un jonin depuis ses seize ans. Et à dix-sept ans ? Il était un shinobi respecté et pour surveillé étroitement pas l'Hokage lui-même.

Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pourrait jamais se défaire de sa famille et de la marque infamante qui barrait son front, sous son bandeau au signe du pays du feu.

Naruto lui avait dit que Tsunade s'était inquiétée de la réaction de sa famille, s'ils savaient ce qui le liait au jinchuriki du Kyubi. Lui, ne voulait pas y penser.

Il pénétra dans une ruelle plus sombre que les autres, s'étendant sur une longue distance, entre de nombreuses maisons soignées, où vivaient sûrement de nombreuses familles de shinobis, heureuses. Les pas camouflés de l'homme qui le suivaient lui parvenaient grâce à ses sens développés. Un accès de rage le saisit. Ses byakugans s'éveillèrent, révélant les nerfs optiques saillants et les pupilles légèrement plus sombre au centre de ses yeux laiteux, jusqu'alors cachées. Il se retourna en un instant et bondit sur l'homme au masque d'animal. Surpris, celui-ci, bondit en arrière mais ne put esquiver la poigne qui s'abattit sur sa nuque et le poussa violemment contre le mur.

Dans l'ombre noire, il distingua le dojutsu de l'homme qu'il suivait depuis une semaine, sans interruption. Il ne ressentit pas de peur, mais une appréhension dévorante. L'expression douloureuse qu'affichait l'Hyuga présageait la violence qu'il laisserait bientôt échapper et qu'il avait gardée tapie en lui jusqu'ici. L'Anbu ne savait pas pourquoi il devait le suivre, cela ne le regardait pas. Il avait compris que c'était une affaire de mœurs.

- Arrêtez, vous…

_Point souple. _Neji entendit le halètement rapide de l'homme, la gorgée de sang qu'il cracha à ses pieds, avant de sentir le corps inconscient qui s'écroulait sur lui. Il le rattrapa par les épaules, le déposa sur le sol, ne le regardant pas. Ses byakugans reprirent leur aspect normal. Il ne tourna pas les yeux vers la forme immobile de celui à qui il n'avait pas laissé de chance de s'exprimer.

Il continua son chemin dans la ruelle silencieuse. Cette fois, il était seul, mais ne se sentait toujours pas plus libre. Il se sentait inquiet. Même oppressé.

Son pas s'accéléra indépendamment de sa volonté, il finit par courir pour quitter les ombres inquiétantes de la ruelle. IL se retrouva dans une des artères principales du village, où certains commerces étaient encore éclairés, répandant une lumière douce dans la rue, les lanternes marquées d'idéogrammes éclairant d'une atmosphère particulière et accueillante les alentours. Il les suivit, son cœur se calmant dans sa poitrine.

Il avait envie d'oublier tout les problèmes qui s'étaient amoncelés au dessus de lui. Il entra dans un bar à la clarté tamisée. C'était la première fois qu'il y venait. Les quelques clients qui buvaient ne lui accordèrent qu'un regard distrait, rendu flou par la légère ivresse. Il marcha lentement jusqu'au comptoir, s'assit sur un des sièges et s'accouda à la plate-forme. Le responsable, se dirigea vers lui, lui demandant d'une voix éteinte ce qu'il désirait.

- Un bouteille de… sake, répondit-il après une hésitation.

Il ne buvait pas souvent, et était novice dans la connaissance des alcools. Seulement, dans la famille Hyuga, c'était la boisson traditionnelle des jours de fête. Et il connaissait son pouvoir.

L'homme qui l'avait accueillit lui tendit la forme ramassée de la bouteille, ne se souciant pas de la jeunesse ni de l'inexpérience de son client. Neji le paya immédiatement, se remplit un verre, le but d'une traite alors que le liquide lui brûlait la gorge, puis le ventre. Le goût ne laissait pas à désirer, et le jeune homme l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Pourtant, il ne recherchait l'état qu'elle lui donnerait, le feu qu'elle libérerait dans ses entrailles.

Il remplit et vida un second verre, puis un troisième, ses sens s'amenuisant à mesure que l'alcool pénétrait son corps. Bientôt, cela ne suffit plus, il empoigna le récipient de verre et but à la bouteille. Le flot du liquide coulait sur sa langue, l'enrobait de langueur, descendait lentement dans sa gorge en emportant ses sensations. C'était comme un baiser passionné, qui retournait les sens. Comme ceux qu'il échangeait avec Naruto alors qu'ils allaient lier leurs corps.

Il eût bientôt une deuxième bouteille près de lui, alors qu'il l'avait prestement au patron qui avait essayé de lui conseiller sans succès d'aller doucement. Les gouttes coulaient le long de son menton et imbibaient légèrement ses vêtements. L'odeur qui régnait dans le bar, cette odeur de tristesse et d'oubli, l'avait étreint au plus profond de lui.

_On mourra ensemble, Neji, pour Konoha._

_Oui, on mourra ensemble._

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et sa tête était lourde.

_Je t'aime, Neji, je t'aime._

_Moi aussi, Naruto._

Les gouttes d'alcool coulaient dans sa gorge.

_Vous êtes sommés de ne plus voir ni rentrer en contact avec Naruto Uzumaki jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

Ils ne sauraient rien de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, il n'avait rien à craindre. Les yeux blancs de l'Hyuga cherchaient autour de lui la silhouette de Naruto. Elle lui manquait déjà, beaucoup trop. Il reprit une gorgée. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait bu. Il se leva, chancela, s'accrocha en tremblant au bar. Un homme se leva du fond de la salle et le soutint jusqu'à la sortie où le brun le repoussa. Il n'entendit qu'à peine les paroles qui semblaient inquiètes de cet homme, et partit dans la rue sans voir où il se rendait.

Il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues. Il quitta le quartier des commerces et traversa un d'habitations, sombre, désert. Et puis il vit les maisons enfilées du domaine Hyuga. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Elles lui faisaient peur. Longues, basses, ternes. Des formes non identifiées dans la pâle clarté de la lune.

Il passa encore dans la cour silencieuse. Il gravit les marches. Il poussa une cloison de papier et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment où se trouvait sa chambre. Il essayait de dissimuler ses pas mais sa maladresse semblait amplifier leur bruit. Il referma la porte, cette fois solide, en bois, de sa chambre.

Il haletait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Ses tempes lui faisaient mal.

Son corps tomba à genoux sur le tapis dans un bruit sourd. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, se força à se relever, titubant, se retenant comme il le pouvait aux murs de plâtre lisses autour de lui. Il entra dans la salle de bain à la surface réduite qui faisait suite à sa chambre. Juste la place pour une douche, un évier et un miroir qui faisait sa taille. Il trempa ses mains dans l'eau, ne se souciant que de se dessaouler et pas de réveiller ses voisins avec le son l'eau vive.

Il finit par mettre sa tête sous le robinet et laisser couler le liquide froid sur son front et ses joues. Il enleva son bandeau trempé et le jeta au sol, cherchant l'interrupteur sur les murs carrelés à la couleur neutre qui l'encerclaient. Il le trouva, fut aveuglé par la soudaine lumière répandue.

Sa tête le faisait encore plus souffrir.

Il trébucha, fit les quelques flacons présents en se retenant de tomber. Il rencontra son regard dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. La même rage sans nom qu'il avait éprouvé tout à l'heure en attaquant l'Anbu le submergea. Il s'élança sur la surface lisse et frappa de son poing nu, de toutes ses forces, sa propre image.

Il se détestait.

En même temps que d'innombrables éclats se répandaient autour de lui, une douleur bien plus cuisante que celles qu'il avait pu avoir jusqu'à maintenant le fit retrouver toute sa lucidité l'espace d'un instant. Il hurla. Son sang dévalait sa main des coupures profondes qui venaient de s'ouvrir à la jointure de ses doigts. Il tomba une nouvelle fois à genoux, au milieu des éclats de verre et de l'eau répandue, les pointes dangereuses entamant sa peau et le faisant crier de douleur.

Ses idées n'étaient plus floutées par l'alcool mais par la souffrance. Il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, mordit sa main intacte pour étouffer les cris qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge. Ses vêtements en contact avec sa blessure étaient sanglants. Il ferma les yeux.

- Neji ! s'écria une voix paniquée près de lui.

Il reconnut sa cousine qui se penchait vers lui, son visage délicat dévasté d'incompréhension et de peur.

- Neji ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui saisit ses bras ramenés contre son torse et cria en voyant le sang qui les recouvrait.

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer, ses grands yeux entourés de cils sombres et recourbés écarquillés, alors que ceux semblables de Neji fixaient le sol froid et lisse sans le voir. Elle se leva, tremblante et fouilla un instant au milieu des bris de verre pour trouver le tiroir où se trouvaient les bandages obligatoires à chaque ninja. Elle retourna près de lui, lui saisit la main et l'enveloppa précipitamment du tissus extensible, terrifiée de voir qu'il se tentait toujours d'écarlate.

- Tu peux te lever ? Neji, réponds moi, s'il-te-plait !

Il entrouvrit ses lèvres lourdes, chuchota :

- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Au prix d'un effort qui lui tourna la tête et rétablit les vertiges qu'il avait quelques temps auparavant mais cette fois d'une nature différente, il se souleva, et aidé des bras minces d'Hinata, s'assit contre le mur. A genoux près de lui, elle tentait toujours de comprimer la blessure ouverte sans arriver à arrêter le saignement.

- Je… il faut… recoudre, balbutia-t-elle. Je crois…

- D'accord.

- Je t'emmène voir maître Tsunade, décida-t-elle, soudain surmontant l'appréhension de sa responsabilité.

- Attends…

- Non, il faut y aller tout de suite.

D'un parfaite douceur en surface, elle pouvait décidément se montrer obstinée et ferme dès qu'on la bousculait un peu. Neji ne voulait malheureusement pas revoir la princesse immédiatement. Leur dernière entrevue était encore trop présente dans sa mémoire.

La jeune femme passa son bras autour de sa taille, le mit debout, alors qu'il n'était qu'un poids mort. Il sentait le sol onduler à ses pieds et sans l'aide de la brune, il n'aurait jamais pu faire un pas. Hinata l'emmena à travers les quelques rues qui les séparaient du bâtiment de l'Hokage, qu'il n'avait pas emprunté depuis longtemps, préférant les longs détours. Il se sentit glisser dans l'inconscience au moment où ils arrivaient à l'entrée.

De part son entrainement de kunoichi, Hinata n'avait pas réellement de mal à le porter à moitié, mais l'inquiétude la faisait trébucher quand elle tentait d'accélérer l'allure. Elle ordonna à un chunin de garde de trouver Tsunade d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle avança dans les couloirs cette fois vides avec le poids de son cousin contre elle, et s'arrêta devant l'une des salles de consultation médicale où elle était allée un grand nombre de fois.

- Hinata ?

L'Hokage marchait à grand pas vers elle, l'homme qu'elle avait vu à l'entrée courant presque à ses côtés.

- Maître Tsunade… Je… je l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre, il s'est ouvert la main avec… un miroir je crois…

La femme blonde l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main dans ses explications malhabiles. Elle se pencha vers Neji, la tête penchant en avant, les yeux clos, évanoui de toute évidence. Elle le saisit et aida Hinata à le poser sur le lit de consultation. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui dit doucement :

- Tu peux me laisser ? Attends ici, si tu veux.

- Merci… je… je vais attendre.

L'Hyuga sortit de la pièce, jetant un dernier regard à son cousin, dont elle n'avait pas compris la cause de l'état. Elle avait seulement entendu en pleine nuit le bruit de verre brisé, d'une chute et un cri de douleur qui l'avait tout à fait éveillée. Tout était encore trop flou dans sa tête, et elle remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle avait traversé la ville en chemise de nuit, ses joues soudain enflammées.

Tsunade examina son patient, l'odeur d'alcool trop forte qu'il portait sur lui, ses vêtements ensanglantés, sa main bandée à la hâte. Elle enleva son haut, découvrant sans vraiment de surprise la trace d'une morsure rougie qu'il avait sur l'épaule. Elle enleva le pansement, voyant en grimaçant qu'elle devrait recoudre à plusieurs endroits la main déchirée par les éclats de verre. Elle s'assura d'anesthésier son patient même s'il était inconscient, et entama sa tâche.

_**.**_

_**When you feel my heat**_

_**Look into my eyes**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**.**_

Naruto suivit Sakura et Sai qui retrouvaient leurs deux capitaines dans le hall du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Il avait eu une nuit courte, sans sommeil. Et ses traits inhabituellement tirés en témoignaient. Pourtant, dans quelques minutes, ils partiraient sur les routes du pays, avant même l'aube.

- Ca se passe mal avec ta petite amie ? demanda Sai sans détour.

- Sakura, soupira Naruto. T'avais besoin de prévenir tout le village ?

- Je n'ai pas prévenu tout le village, se défendit-elle. Je l'ai juste dit à Sai, Ino, euh…

- Beaucoup de gens, en effet.

La jeune femme se rembrunit, fit une mine boudeuse.

- T'as qu'à en parler un peu, aussi !

- J'en ai pas vraiment envie, tu vois ? grogna le blond, dont la fatigue et la douleur d'avoir quitté peut-être pour toujours l'Hyuga rendait irriable.

- C'est bon, eh ! Tu vas bien Naruto ? Je te trouve… bizarre.

- C'est sa petite amie qu'il ne reverra pas tout de suite puisqu'on part en mission, apprit Sai à Sakura, tout a fait calme et détaché.

Le blond tourna les talons et s'éloigna, tombant sur Hinata en chemise de nuit. Celle-ci afficha une couleur poivron qu'elle n'avait abandonné que quelques instants. Elle voulut le saluer mais ne réussit qu'à balbutier pitoyablement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme ça ici ? demanda-t-il doucement, cachant bien son amusement.

- Je… je suis venu voir Tsunade pour… euh…

Les bras serrés sur la poitrine, rougissante, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de la trouver… _mignonne_. De famille ?

- Enfin… j'ai emmené Neji pour le faire soigner par… Maître Tsunade ?

Le sourire qu'affichait le jeune homme s'effaça subitement. Pourquoi soigner ? Et pourquoi Tsunade ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? la pressa-t-il un peu trop vivement.

- Il s'est ouvert la main, murmura-t-elle, étonnée. Il est là…

Elle désigna la porte close de la salle où se trouvaient l'Hokage et l'Hyuga. Naruto l'évalua un instant, et sans un mot de plus, se rua sur la poignée, en ignorant la protestation d'Hinata qui lui rappelait que déranger un médecin n'était pas à faire. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et il faillit atterrir dans les bras de Tsunade qui avait amené le panneau de bois vers elle au moment où Naruto tentait de la faire.

- Ah. Tu es là, toi ? dit-elle d'une voix terriblement neutre. C'est bien. Entre.

Elle referma la porte au nez d'Hinata, pétrifiée, complètement dépassée par les évènements. Neji était assis dans un fauteuil au fond de la salle, les coudes sur les genoux et le front dans les mains. Naruto lança un regard à Tsunade, qui ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de s'agenouiller près de lui. Il attrapa le poignet mince du brun, vit l'épais bandage qui recouvrait sa main. Neji le regardait d'un air morne.

- Comment as-tu fais ça ?

Le brun haussa dédaigneusement les épaules, sur lesquelles était posée une couverture, sa chemise inutilisable. Le blond se retourna quand il entendit Tsunade se rapprocher d'eux.

- Il a frappé une glace, cet imbécile, répondit la femme à la place de Neji.

- … pourquoi ?

- Va savoir, soupira-t-elle.

Elle les regarda un long moment, en silence, avant de repartir vers la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, elle s'arrêta, baissa légèrement la tête, sans se retourner vers eux.

- Restez séparés jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. L'alliance aura besoin de modèles comme vous. Après, je ne veux plus avoir à m'interposer entre vous. Vous ne me croirez sûrement pas, mais… je vous comprends. Tu avais raison, Naruto.

Sa voix était lasse. Elle sortit sans un mot de plus.

La tension qui s'était accumulée dans le corps du jinchuriki se relâcha brusquement. Il avait vécu toutes les sortes de souffrances, autant physiques que morales. Il avait espéré, avait été déçu, avait été trahi, abandonné, aimé et obligé à laisser partir la personne qu'il aimait désormais. Il serra le brun dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque tant il avait besoin de sentir son corps chaud, sa présence contre lui. Ses larmes coulèrent sans bruit. Lentement d'abord, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne les avait pas laissées s'échapper.

Neji ne bougea pas, sentit juste contre son cou les sanglots muets du blond. Ses yeux clairs étaient écarquillés de surprise. Au bout de quelques temps, il leva doucement ses bras et se joignit à l'étreinte.

Le temps ne bougeait plus. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il bouge.

_Après la guerre, nous serons ensemble._

_**.**_

_**Don't get too close**_

_**It's dark inside**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**It's where my demons hide**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, voilà ! Quel dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Puisqu'ils ne seront plus jamais ensem...*ok, je me tais*<strong>

**Pour le sentimentalisme, je me suis bien défoulée et je ne penses pas (ou dans très longtemps) recommencer *x* Parce qu'avec les amours non partagés, il y a tellement plus de choses à dire... *tel est mon humble avis***

**Vos avis m'intéressent beaucoup ! Tous, mêmes les critiques. En fait, surtout les critiques. Pour que je ne recommence plus à faire des truc sentim...*non, n'écris plus ce mot***


End file.
